This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Spray coating devices, often described as spray guns, are used to spray a coating onto a wide variety of work products. In addition, there are a variety of different types of spray coating devices. Some spray coating devices are manually operated, while others are operated automatically. One example of a spray coating device is a rotary atomizer. Rotary atomizers utilize a spinning disc or bell to atomize a coating material, such as paint, by centrifugal action. An electrostatic charge may be imparted to the atomized paint particles with a small amount of shaping air to project the particles forward toward the object that is being coated. Rotary atomizers may generally have a splash plate to direct fluids toward the surface of the bell, where the fluid is dehydrated as it flows to the edge of the bell. In some cases, inadequate dehydration may cause variations in the spray coating color. In addition, fluid and/or particulate matter may become lodged between the splash plate and the bell cup, causing irregularities in the spray coating and difficulty in cleaning the spray device.